


Megaman X: Gate's Return

by ZeroGeito



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Admin just realized she can't write, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGeito/pseuds/ZeroGeito
Summary: Gate has been brought back to life by a unknown scientist, leaving him to wonder about the path he takes. It's up to you, the reader, to determine his path.





	1. The Beginning Of A Old Maverick

I woke up in a capsule, only to find out i was still alive. And having no clue why the fuck was i here. In fact, i didn't know where i was. Medical Bay? A lab? Some prison? It then hit me that i was in a lab. What a dumbass i am, i thought. Just then, i hear a door open, so i happened to think faking that i was not active would've been the **SMARTEST** thing I'd do. Eventually, I heard footsteps walking towards me...While i had a panic attack.

The figure didn't really do much to me, but tapped my head. That's where my act failed because my dumbass self **HAPPENED** to flinch and it knew I was awake. I just decided to look at it. It was a old guy in either his 60s or 80s, not a very healthy one. He also looked worn out and sick, which kind of worried me...But I honestly wasn't supposed to give a fuck. Plus, I was tired from lag or some shit. I don't honestly know.

"So you're awake." The old dude asked.

"Yeah..." I replied, sleepily as i wondered what the fuck he wanted...with him sitting next to me.

"I just wanted to revive some Mavericks so that they can be given another chance....I just wanted them to learn from their mistakes....And become better Reploids..." The old dude muttered, with coughs. "But...It's your wish if you wanna make...Things right..."

I pondered for a bit, then sat up while looking at the poor damned man.

"Look, i know you want me to become some useful smartass and allow me to fix my past mistakes, but can i please just think about it? That'd be fucking great." I asked sternly, causing the poor man to look down and get up. He then left to check on another one of those "Mavericks" he was rebuilding.

I should've been grateful he revived me, but noooo, i wanted death exactly the same way a whore wants sex. Desperately. I slowly got up, recalling my golden armor only to be back as my scientist self again. Seems the old man fixed it almost perfectly. I sighed, removing my helmet as my violet bangs fell on my face. My hair had grown to a straight bob with my bangs leaning on the right. It looks fucking girly, but good too.

Then, I had a look over the stupid shit I've done. I realized I've caused a havoc into the planet, which was the last thing I wanted. And all of it, only infected by the Zero Virus? Fuck me. That's the stupidest bullshit I've done...and I hated Mavericks. I just sighed and thought about what the old man asked. Then, afterwards, i decided....


	2. To Renewal and Beyond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of majority, Gate has become good.
> 
> We now watch as he continues his adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, out of majority votes, Gate became a good guy. I'm not sorry for the rape scene, rabid Gate haters. You forced this.

"...I know now....I'll have to fix things up." I muttered, leaping out of the pod. I was determined to start a new life because of my repairs. I started walking to find a exit, just as the old man approached me. 

"Hey, uh...Thanks for everything. I'll make sure your work is repaid." I said without looking back at him. "Oh, and you know where to find me if you need help." 

"So you're redeeming yourself?" He would ask me.

I nodded, thanking him again. Afterwards, I would also stroll down the main hallway to the exit..All while seeing other Reploids being bulit or repaired. I couldn't help but notice that one of them happened to be the mercenary who kept asking me for Nightmare souls. I would've approached his pod, but I soon remembered I was looking for the exit and walked past him. Another one I noticed was Isoc, a researcher who helped me during the Nightmare incident. God, that bastard. I resumed my walk towards a door. Not like the mechanical ones. A wooden door. I just turned the doorknob and...

As soon as I was out, I could feel a sense of freedom inside of me. It was like....it was my first time outdoors. I would then try to find my lab, seeing what i can make do of it. That is....

Until...

I felt a pair of hands press a cloth against my face, causing me to cry for help. I swear, I fucking knew the substance...But I couldn't name it. I think it was chlorophyll or something else similar to that liquid. I squirmed and struggled as I screamed for help, right before my systems shut down. But...I got a good glimpse of the suspect's face...It wasn't a Reploid I knew. In fact, I wasn't sure if it was a new model or not...

I woke up after what felt to be hours later.  This guy had me chained up to the pipes in a basement of some sort. Was that like...his kink or some bdsm shit? I would then attempt to break myself out, as I got a gut feeling that something extremely putrid was going to happen. I was almost right. The same set of hands...Touched my upper thighs. I was beyond terrified and disgusted.

"Wh...What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "Why are you touching me, you bitch?!"

"Calm down~ It's just once~" I heard a voice say. I wasn't sure if it was male or female. It still pissed me off either way.

I could then feel my belt being taken off, along with my under armor...Leaving me exposed to whatever sick shit they're planning. I was pretty terrified at this point, but hid it with my anger. 

"L-Leave me alone...You...You fucking rapist..." I managed to spit out, still quivering on the inside.

"Relax, Gate....It will only be a few minutes..." It cooed, touching the lower part of my body.

"How the fuck do you...."

I was cut off by something shoving itself inside me, causing me to cry out in complete agony. It was trying to take my virginity at this point...And it didn't felt good at all, to those of you who enjoy reading this. It was pounding inside, giving me no mercy as I screamed and cried in pain. That's fucking common to cry when you're raped, by the way...So don't think I'm a pussy. 

"S-Stop it! Please...I-It hurts!" I begged, tears rolling down my cheeks as if it was rushing towards the floor.

It gave me no time to adjust to it, eventually plunging it deeper and going faster. I could've sworn blood was dripping down from my legs...my blood. I didn't think I would see the end of it as it as it started to go even more faster, punching my damn insides rapidly. More blood dripped from my legs, along with tears from my face. It hurt. It hurt so badly that it felt like i was dead again. At last, it stopped hitting me as it spilled something inside. It wasn't sweet relief though. I breathed heavily, sobbing in pain and a bit of hopelessness. I immediately fell to the floor, almost passed out.

I just want to wake up from this Nightmare....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i added a rape scene. Mainly for the sick idiots who want Gate to suffer. Are you happy now?


End file.
